FUN
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: Conan Edogawa est tout seul à l'agence Mouri en train de lire un de ses bouquins de Sherlock Holmes quand il se rend compte que quelque chose semble différent dans le monde qu'il vie, mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est qu'en effet quelque chose de vital dans ce monde a disparu et qu'il va devoir faire tout pour le faire revenir, le tout aider par ses différents alliés.
1. Quelque chose qui manque

**09 Août 2016**

 _ **Tokyo, Beika, Agence Mouri**_

 **POV Conan Edogawa**

Quelque chose sonne bizarre aujourd'hui.

Étrange.

C''est comme si le temps s'était arrêté et que le bruit de la circulation et la vie dans ce monde avaient fait place à un silence inquiétant.

Je repose le livre que j'étais en train de lire sur la table basse et je prends quelques seconde pour faire le tour de la pièce avec yeux.

C'est calme, trop calme.

Je sais que l'Oncle est sur une enquête actuellement, et que Ran est parti faire un tour à Villa Suzuki avec Sonoko et Masumi.

Donc normalement, ça ne devrait pas m'intriguer que ce soit calme.

Mais là ce calme n'est pas naturel, il semble même magique.

Je décide de tester quelque chose.

"Salut, c'est moi Shinichi Kudo."

Je m'en doutais !

Les guillemets sont différents et il n'y a pas de saut de ligne quand je parle !

Il y a effectivement quelque chose qui cloche dans ce monde.

Je vais vérifier autre chose, en prenant mon livre.

Effectivement, ce n'est plus La Vallée de la peur de Arthur Conan Doyle mais Qu'est-ce que le Parti chrétien-démocrate ? d'une certaine Christine Boutin, un livre en français en plus !

Je dois confirmer mes doutes !

J'allume la TV et j'essaye de mettre une chaîne intéressante, la TV explose !

Je prends mon téléphone pour jouer à un jeu, tous mes jeux ont disparu !

C'est donc vrai, je n'ose y croire !

La porte de l'Agence s'ouvre, et c'est une petite chimiste aux cheveux auburn qui déboule en trombe pour annoncer à haute voix la même conclusion que moi.

"Le Fun est Mort !"

C'est vraiment une terrible nouvelle ça, pour nous tous.

Je comprends la frayeur de ma partenaire et je décide de me lever pour aller partager cette peine avec elle dans un gros câlin.

Elle commence à pleurer sur mes épaules, je fais de même.

Je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour remettre la bonne ambiance en place.

Et surtout qui aurait pu fait ça ?

Même les HEN n'auraient jamais fait quelque chose de ce genre, ils sont quand même encore humains.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier se font entendre finalement, deux paires de pieds, et il ont l'air pressé.

Je vois alors deux très bonnes connaissances se présenter à la porte du bureau, la mine épuisée.

C'étaient mon vieil ami Shuichi Akai, sans son costume de Subaru Okiya, et Rei Furuya du PSB.

Voir les deux là cote à cote, montre bien à quel point la situation est compliqué.

J'arrête alors de câliner Ai sans pour autant la lâcher, et nous deux nous regardons ces deux personnages pour voir ce qu'ils vont nous dire.

"L'heure est grave ! Commence Amuro.

\- On a organisé une réunion de crise ! Continue Akai.

\- D'accord j'arrive !"

Ils repartent par là où ils sont venu, et moi je me tourne vers ma chimiste préférée pour lui déposer un doux et court baiser sur les lèvres.

Suite à ça, je décide de lui poser une question.

"Tu veux te joindre à nous, partenaire ?"

J'avais dit ça avec un petit sourire, elle en fait tout autant.

"Oh mais bien sur, partenaire."

Et nous voila parti pour une grosse quête en vue de remettre le Fun à sa place.


	2. Chacun sa galère

_**Beika Park**_

 **POV Ai Haibara**

La situation ne pouvait pas aller plus mal que ça.

Le FUN avait disparu, et ça, c'est quelque chose qui touchait tout le monde, même moi.

Oui, ça vous surprend n'est ce pas ?

Même moi aussi j'ai ma façon de prendre du plaisir, de m'amuser dans la vie de tous les jours, mais même ça, ça a changé.

Mais je pense que vous vous demandez comment j'en suis venue à la même conclusion que l'autre baka à lunettes ? Oui, allons y j'ai le temps, le temps qu'on arrive à destination, je peux vous raconter cela, ça m'occupera.

Bref c'était ce matin, je m'étais levé comme à mon habitude de mon lit qui se trouvait juste à coté de celui d'Hakase qui dormait à poing fermé.

Et là déjà quelque chose sonnait faux.

Hein ? Non pas le fait que je dormais à coté de lui, ça c'était une préférence à lui, et j'ai préféré ne jamais demander pourquoi.

C'est comme un père, et surtout un fils pour moi, donc je ne demande pas à mon fils pourquoi il veut dormir près de sa maman, voyons !

Non non c'était pas ça, baka !

Non en temps normal, il dort toujours avec un magazine Playboy Child Version dans ses bras, mais là non, il dormait avec un journal portant sur la robotique, des trucs comme ça. Donc ça déjà ça m'avait fait hausser un sourcil, mais je m'étais dit qu'il avait peut être enfin décidé de redevenir l'Inventeur qu'il était au début du Manga.

Et c'est alors que tout commença à partir en couille.

Mes magazines de mode à moi avaient été remplacés par plusieurs exemplaires du guide de "Comment se suicider pour les Nuls ?"

Là je commençais à m'inquiéter. Était ce un coup de Kudo-kun ? Ou des Hommes en Noirs ? Non c'était autre chose.

Je partis ensuite me rendre à ma buanderie pour vérifier un truc, que des habits de fillettes, comme ceux d'Ayumi.

Alors que vous savez bande de pervers que je m'habille toujours comme une vraie femme, bien soignée, bien habillée.

Et là, c'est comme si la réalité avait changé.

J'avais cru que j'avais déboulé dans un Monde Parallèle au départ, mais ça ne collait pas. Et c'est là que je commençais à germer en moi l'idée que le FUN avait peut être disparu.

Je devais cependant encore faire quelques analyses, donc en testant des trucs que j'aime bien en temps normal.

La Chimie ? Tous mes instruments avaient disparu, le labo était vide et l'ordi était devenu tout rose, je déteste le rose...

Je préférai même pas vérifier le contenue de l'ordi, c'est pour dire.

Le Café ? Remplacé par du thé vert.

Et c'était ainsi pour tous les trucs qui me faisaient du bien, ce qui prouva que ma thèse était véridique.

Le FUN avait bien disparu.

Je devais donc me tourner vers la seule personne qui pourrait m'aider à comprendre cela, et c'était Edogawa Conan.

Voila, vous connaissez tout, maintenant on retourne au Présent.

Alors, comment dire ?

Je me trouve dans le Parc de Beika en compagnie de ma Victime préféré, du copain de ma sœur sans son déguisement, et de son ennemi juré, alias Bourbon.

Au cas où, je me pince, mais rien y fait, je ne rêve pas, tout est bien vrai.

Bordel...

Heureusement que la grosse tête à mes cotés est là, parce seule avec les deux autres, je péterais vite un câble.

On arrive finalement devant un arbre, un Grand Chêne mais qui ne parle pas, et qui est le seul de son espèce dans une grande étendue verte.

Je me demande vraiment ce qu'on fout là mais bon, je me tourne vers Kudo, peut être qu'il aura la réponse.

Il semble comprendre ma question sans que je ne bouge les lèvres, et il hausse des épaules.

C'est pas gagné !

Dai se tourne vers nous, un sourire gêné, et il est le premier à s'exprimer après un long silence qui devenait perturbant.

"Bon, vous voyez le trou dans l'arbre, c'est comme ça qu'on active l'entrée de la Base des Opérations, alors laissez moi faire."

Il s'adresse à moi et Conan en particulier, l'Homme du PSB semble déjà le savoir ça.

Le Copain de ma Soeur s'approche donc du fameux trou avec toujours son bonnet ridicule sur la tête, mais bon il s'est coupé les cheveux depuis cette époque révolue, donc au moins il a fait un effort sur son look.

Comme le Sherlock à deux yens à mes cotés qui n'avait point enfilé son costume bleu avec son nœud pap rouge. J'ai toujours trouvé cette tenue ridicule mais bon, il le sait déjà, je lui ai dit à plusieurs reprise pour le taquiner.

Ah, le FUN me manque...

Akai met son bras dans le trou, ce qui me rappelle sur le coup pas mal de films et de jeux assez sympathiques où il y a ce genre de scène. Comme Silent Hill et d'autre trucs bien gore ou flip...

"AAAAHHHHHHHH PUUUUUUTTAAAAAIINNNNN ! ! ! Lâche mon bras ! ! ! Lâche ! ! ! Fais pas ta Vermouth ! ! ! Achevez moi ! ! !

\- D'accord, fait Amuro.

\- Non mais ta gueule toi !"

J'ai envie de me facepalm, mais on va éviter, je me tourne à la place de Kudo pour lui causer un peu.

"Et il a réussi à truquer sa mort ?

\- C'est surtout grâce à moi.

\- C'est d'autant plus surprenant.

\- Tais toi..."

Ouf, oh moins mon sarcasme est toujours là, sinon je me serais tirer une balle si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Au final, l'entrée s'ouvrit sur le sol comme une énorme trappe avec un escalier descendant, tandis que l'Homme du FBI put enfin retirer son bras et souffler de joie. Amuro, lui, avait plutôt une pointe de déception sur son visage. Il aurait voulu lui en coller une, ça se voit, et franchement je n'aurais pas été contre.

Mais je connais un Détective qui aurait sorti sa montre pour empêcher que ça se produise.

Puis nous nous aventurons dans cet escalier qui nous mène tout droit à une sorte de base à la James Bond, le genre qui risque d'exploser à la fin du scénario, mais passons, j'en ai marre de tous ces clichés.

Tooru commence alors à s'exprimer pour nous expliquer un peu le topos.

"Les Principaux Représentants de cet univers ont été convoqués, c'est à dire l'Association des Corbeaux, le FBI, la CIA, le PSB, la Police Métropolitaine de Tokyo et celle du reste du Japon.

\- Et pour les HEN, qui sont là ? Je demande curieusement.

\- Ni Anokata, ni Rum, si tu veux savoir, ils se sont enfermé dans leur bureau et ne veulent plus en sortir.

\- A la place c'est Ginou et Moumoute qui sont là, continua Dai.

\- Kuroda est donc là ? Demande Conan avec son regard d'adulte.

\- Non gamin, il est occupé à chercher une canne à pèche qui ne se pète pas pour pouvoir choper du poisson. C'est Yumi qui est là à la place.

Yumi !? Sérieux !?

J'aurais vu un tas d'autres personnes pour remplacer Kuroda qu'elle franchement, elle n'est pas très haut placée en plus.

Mais bon, après c'est peut être question d'intelligence qu'elle a été choisie, et là je dois bien avouer elle rentre dans le Top 10, c'est vrai.

Tiens des voix, elles semblent étouffées, et surtout semblent venir de derrière la porte en fond du couloir.

Ça doit être la salle de réunion où se trouve tout ce beau monde.

Le mec de ma sœur est celui le plus en avant et donc celui qui ouvre la dite porte pour nous laisser entrer dans cette sombre pièce où une mauvaise humeur régnait, je le sentais.

Oui il n'y a pas que les Hommes en Noirs que je peux sentir, mais à vrai dire je pense que je tiens un peu ça de Gin. Lui, c'étaient les Putes qu'il pouvait sentir de très loin. Autant dire que peu importe la ville où il allait, il trouvait direct les quartiers chauds.

Mon regard se porte sur lui en premier, normal quand vous savez le passif que j'ai avec cet énergumène, mais là je n'ai pas peur de lui, et je ne suis même pas en colère. A vrai dire, je ne ressens rien.

Ce que je vois en revanche, c'est quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais voir de sa part, c'est de la tristesse.

"Putain j'en ai marre, je veux mes clopes, mes Jiloises Caporal !"

Il jette alors un paquet de sucettes à la Vanille sur la table.

"Et pas cette merde, surtout que je hais la Vanille ! Fais chier, même une cigarette électronique me ferait du bien !"

Et le voila qui commence à chialer à grosse larme.

Ouais OK !

Je me tourne vers les 3 autres avec qui je suis venue, et ils sont tout aussi surpris que moi.

En fait, tout le monde dans la pièce est aussi surpris que moi. Tous hormis Yumi et l'Inspecteur Yamato qui était... En chaise roulante... OK.

"Arrête de pleurer toi ! Rouspète l'Inspectrice. Est ce que moi je me plains d'être maintenant allergique aux plaisanteries, non ! Alors tais toi un peu !

\- Elle a raison, surtout que moi je n'ai plus ma Béquille adorée, ils me l'ont enlevé alors que c'était ma seule amie, la seule qui me comprenait !

\- Moi, enchaîne la Pomme Pourrie, j'ai perdue mon don de me déguiser, c'est un peu embêtant."

On se croirait dans une réunion des alcooliques anonymes.

"Et moi Shu ne veut plus de moi !

\- Non ça c'est depuis longtemps Jodie.

\- Et moi, je ressemble à un gorille allemand qui est repoussant !

\- Non ça s'est depuis longtemps Camel.

\- Et moi je suis vieux et inutile !

\- Non ça s'est depuis longtemps James."

Mon dieu ça clash.

"Moi j'avais déjà une vie de merde avant ça, annonce la femme de la CIA, donc ça n'a rien changé pour moi."

Oh moins ce qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que tout le monde avait son lot de problèmes.

On était pas les seuls que l'Absence du FUN touchait.

Bourbon bouge à ce moment là, il s'avance en avant et élève la voix.

"La Réunion commence maintenant !"

C'est parti pour un moment du pur plaisir !


End file.
